The Triad (Charmed)
'The Triad '''are the main villains of ''Charmed. They serve as the main villains in season three and eight. They are responsible for numerous attacks on the Charmed Ones, throughout their eight years of vanquishing demons. Their names are Asmodeus, Baliel, and Candor. The Triad are a trio of high class upper-level demons loyal to the Source Asmodeus was portrayed by Shaun Toub (in Season 3) and Steven J. Oliver (in Season 8), Baliel was played by Rick Overton (Season 3) and Soren Oliver (Season 8), and Candor was played by Amir Aboulela (Season 3) and Leland Crooke (Season 8). Role Season 3 The Triad are second in command to the Source of All Evil. Even the Elders knew very little about them, as their evil counterparts were the Infernal Council. The Triad sent many demons after the Charmed Ones, including half-demon Cole Turner. Among the demons sent by the Triad were Troxa and Andras. The Triad incinerated Troxa when he was in the process of revealing Cole's demon name, Belthazor. When Cole fell in love with Phoebe, refused to kill her, and killed Andras, the Triad intended to kill him for his betrayal. However, Cole threw an athame at Baliel, killing him and weakening the other two. Cole snapped Candor's neck and vanquished Asmodeus with an energy ball. Season 8 In death, the Triad had become spirits, and were able to revive themselves in new, younger-seeming forms. By this time, however, the Source and his two successors were dead. Long ago their servant Rheinhardt had captured Christy Jenkins and manipulated her into joining their side willingly. After the death of Zankou, the Triad sent the demons to take over Magic School. It is said that the Charmed Ones' final battle would be with the Triad, though for a while they did not know who the enemy was, and believed the Triad were still dead. When Billie "rescued" Christy from the Scather demons who stood guard over her, the demons, led by Dreylock and his second in command Java, were unable to recapture her, so reluctantly they summoned the Triad. Java was killed by Candor, but Dreylock convinced them to give him another chance. Billie and Christy vanquished Dreylock and his clan, but Christy was already in position as part of the Triad's plan. Xar, a demon who was once one of the Triad but was kicked out, and has been seeking revenge on them, kidnapped Christy and framed the Triad, though Christy killed Xar's assistant and escaped. Christy summoned the Triad, who realized that Xar revealed them to the Charmed Ones, so Candor vanquished Xar. The Charmed Once faced the Triad at magic school. When Baliel shot a fireball at them, Piper froze them in time, and then Paige orbed Asmodeus in front of Baliel's fireball, so when time resumed, Asmodeus was hit by the fireball and vanquished. This weakened the Triad's collective, and Piper blew up Baliel, forcing Candor to retreat. Candor told Christy that if she turned Billie evil, they would be the Ultimate Power. Feeling Billie and Christy's parents would be a distraction, he sent two invincible demons, Rondok and Pator, to kill them. Christy killed Candor to avenge them. Once again, the Triad returned as ghosts, soon to be revived in new forms. They continued running things in the shadows through their loyal servant, Dumain. Billie and Christy were unaware of the Triad's continued presence, where Christy and Dumain manipulated Billie into thinking the Charmed Ones were evil. The Triad told Billie and Christy to get the Hollow, their only chance of defeating the Charmed Ones. However, the Charmed Ones got to the Hollow at the same time. After vanquishing the Triad, the Charmed Ones fought Billie and Christy, causing an explosion that killed Phoebe, Paige, and Christy. Dumain told Billie to project into the past to save Christy, and when he told her to project to the Triad, Billie realized that the Triad and Dumain were manipulating her. Piper traveled through time using Coop's ring and, alongside Penny and Patty of the past, prevented the fatal explosion from taking place, thus saving Phoebe, Paige, and Christy. When Billie informed Christy of the Triad's involvement, Christy only planned to save the Triad. Using Coop's ring, Christy and Dumain traveled back in time to warn the Triad about the Charmed Ones getting the Hollow. However, Billie projected to Christy with the Charmed Ones, who vanquished the Triad by throwing potions at them, destroying them for good. Trivia *The Triad are similar to Myotismon, as every time they die in physical form they become a spirit and revive themselves in a new body, and only by destroying their spirit form could the be killed for good. *For their final deaths, Asmodeus was vanquished by Piper, Baliel by Phoebe, and Candor by Paige. **Baliel is the only member of the Triad to be vanquished by all three of the Charmed Ones (Piper blows him up the first time in Season 8, then Paige kills him the second time, then Phoebe kills him the third time once time is rewound). Phoebe never vanquished Asmodeus, and Piper never vanquished Candor. *Leland Crooke, who played Candor, also played Archduke Sebassis, one of the Circle of the Black Thorn in Angel. *Though it is never explicitly specified which of the original Triad members is which, their appearance makes it easy to tell, with Baliel as the biggest one with the beard, and Candor with more hair than Asmodeus. *In their original forms, Asmodeus and Baliel speak with an accent, but they lose their accents in their Season 8 forms. *The Triad are possibly referenced in Winx Club with the Wizards of the Black Circle, though in a complete inversion; The Triad are an evil trio, and Dumain hoped to become their fourth member, while the similarly named Duman is the first of the Wizards of the Black Circle to die, turning the team of four wizards into an evil trio. Both the Triad and the remaining three wizards (Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos) were defeated simultaneously. In another inversion, Duman died before his teammates, while Dumain outlived the Triad by a few seconds, though both are the last demons to die in their respective shows. Navigation Category:Charmed Villains Category:Demon Category:Teams Category:Archenemy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Big Bads Category:Revived Category:Right-Hand Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Disciplinarians Category:Magic Category:Summoners Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Psychics Category:Brainwashers Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains